Interruption
by FraiseCSI
Summary: They got closer and closer and... "Eric?" A gasp followed shortly after and it all went downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **Interruption

**Summary: **They got closer and closer and... "Eric?" A gasp followed shortly after and it all went downhill from there.

**Rating: **STRONG T. Language and sexy scene. So let's say 16 and up?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**A/N: I still can't believe it's gone. This was born yesterday after watching an old episode of Grey's Anatomy -Don't ask me why or how it happened- This is the part 1 of 2. Not beta'd, so sorry for any error. Enjoy.**

Strong arms surrounded her. Embracing her, holding her. Making her body feel warm and protected. Kisses were left here and there, sending all of her skin alive. Nerves tingling with want, aching for more. His skilled fingers caressed her bare calves, slowly reaching upward until finding fine clothe material. Hooking his fingers in the material, he pulled it down, in a pace so slowly that made her groan. She felt alive and loved.

His fingers touched everywhere they could reach. Her navel, her back, her material covered chest, her inner thighs. Eric's fingers traveled the length of her legs, going further upward until finally reaching her face and he caressed her cheek with his thumb, smiling, he whispered the three little words that drove her insane and leaned down to press a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes, lips being moisturized by her tongue, and pulled him down for a real kiss. She grabbed his short hair, trying to get her body impossibly closer to his. Her expert tongue caressed his lips for a moment and her body responded to the way her name left his lips in a groan. She thrust her hips upward and he responded with another groan and a curse.

"Fuck."

He said letting out a long breath and closing his eyes in order to maintain control. It was far too early for it to end, it was far too soon.

The woman let out a laugh and wrapped her hands around his waist, going lower and lower until she could grab his material covered rear.

"Someone is really excited today."

Eric could hear the smile on his girlfriend's voice and he chuckled. He was going to reply to her, say something to make her hot and bothered but he opted against it, there was still work to be done. Clothes to be shed, kisses to be delivered, touches to be made.

"Less talking and more doing."

He replied with a husky voice she barely recognized. In a matter of seconds her bra was off and so were his boxers. Eric licked his lips and slowly touched her where she ached for him the most, a sigh escaping her lips as she squeezed his backside, slowly massaging his buttocks as his touch continued. She reached down and stopped his hand, her eyes communicating what she couldn't say in words, for she was way too needy and right now she couldn't form any coherent word. Eric entered her aching body and let his head rest against her shoulder as her nails scratched his back and their bodies picked up their own rhythm.

Both of them were almost there, just a touch, just another thrust, a little bit more and OH! He had her there right there, sighs, moans and cries left her mouth as her body got closer and closer and closer and...

"Eric?"

A gasp followed shortly after and it all went downhill from there.

"O Dios mio!"

The small woman covered her eyes and turned around.

* * *

Carmen Delko had just finished cleaning her messy house. After taking care of 3 hyper kids under the age of 8, her house, which was always neat, was destroyed, almost as if a hurricane had passed through it. It was a hard task, trying to get the juice stain out of the carpet in the living room, plus, scrubbing crayon covered walls was not easy at all. It was days like today that she loved and prayed for the soul of the man that created Lysol, Scrubbing Bubbles and Bleach. Thankfully, after a whole 2 hours of hard work, it payed off, her house was back to normal. So with a quick look at the clock in the kitchen and a "thanks" to the saints, Carmen took a long relaxing shower.

Afterwards, she put on some clothes and started working on the kitchen, taking out the ingredients she will use for her lunch. She has always been used to making more food than enough, sharing her food with her neighbors and her grown up but still spoiled rotten kids. So without further ado, Carmen worked on her meal, making sure to leave the broccoli out of Eric's chicken.

At the thought of Eric, Carmen smiled. She had totally lost faith on her baby boy when years ago his problems with thooting came out, one night stands, she didn't know what to say to him when he confessed her the truth, she thought she'd raised him better. And Pavel, gosh, Pavel's face fell when Eric told them both, she had totally thought that they'd lost their kid, the kid they'd raised and loved all along. It was like a hard punch to the stomach, a hard pill to swallow, but somehow they learned to live with it even though Eric never changed. And then Mari died and things got complicated. Eric was not the same man he used to be. He was always sad, almost depressed, and he only seemed to have ears for work related conversations. Shortly after things turned for the worst, Eric got shot and he almost didn't made it alive. But It was some sort of a miracle and thankfully, he made it out alive. Carmen could easily remember how happy she got when after his release at the hospital and starting work something changed on Eric. And ever since, both Pavel and Carmen had never felt disappointed by Eric.

Years ago if someone would've told her that Eric was going to be a happier most responsible man, Carmen would've laughed at their faces and told them "Good luck with that." But as of right now, were that is true, Eric did became a greater man and Carmen was more than happy of the change on her son.

In the blink of an eye chicken breasts were cooked, Rice was boiled, Beans were done to perfection and Vegetables were just done before midday. Carmen slowly served the food into different containers and smiled once she finished.

"Cristina, Paco, Eliza and Eric. Perfect."

With a huge smile on her face, Carmen picked up two food containers and walked outside, delivering the food to both of her neighbors then walking back inside her house to put one container in the microwave, her elder baby girl Eliza always had lunch at her parents' house, and since Eliza always came home for lunch when her mother wasn't there, Carmen always left her food in the microwave.

"Okay, three already done, one to go."

Picking up the last container, Carmen walked outside, turned on the engine of her car and drove to Eric's place. One thing she most definitely loved about Eric it was that he was a 'mami's boy' and therefore she had a key to his place.

After 15 minutes of driving, Carmen finally got to his place and turned off her car engine. She looked around the place from outside and did not noticed anything different except for the fact that it was quite quiet and the garage door was closed, which only meant one thing at this time of the day, Eric was definitely working.

"Maybe now will be the perfect time to clean up his place a little bit"

Carmen thought and with key in hand she unlocked the door and made herself at home. She went to the kitchen first, dropping the food containers in the kitchen island and placed the 'Pepsi' on the fridge.

She hummed a Spanish song as she grabbed the food container and left it inside the microwave for it to keep warm, she turned around and walked to the sink noting how there wasn't any plates to clean, she looked around with a questiongly look on her face. The kithen was clean, and considered this was her son's house, the kitchen being clean rised some questions in Carmen's brain.

Carmen looked at the kitchen for a 2nd time when she heard something, or better, someone. Her Cuban face scrunched up in confusion and she went down the hall to investigate. She walked with caution and after checking out the bathroom and laundry and not hearing anything, she decided that perhaps her 'nietos' were driving her insane and what she heard must've been created by her imagination.

No longer had the thought occur to her, the noise was there again. It sounded like someone was in pain, perhaps her son was sick, he did mentioned having a headache when she called him in the morning, so Carmen continued her exploration and the noise continued, growing in altitude, coming from Eric's bedroom. She opened the door softly and called his name.

However the concern dissipated and she gasped as soon as she saw her boy not sick, but in bed with a woman, a woman she loved with all her heart.

"O dios mio!"

She exclaimed, covered her eyes then turned around and covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter but no sooner had she turned around that a loud _thud _reached her ears folowed by an "Eric!" carrying that sweet southern drawl she loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Lord, thank you all so much for the reviews. After the cancellation I never thought people would actually read and write E/C fics but it is great that the fics are still coming! This is the part 2/2. As you can all see, I changed the rating to M for the things that will unfold soon. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you all once again. And if you do read please take time to leave review. On with the last chapter! (:

* * *

Eric didn't know what happened. All he remembers is being on the verge of climax when someone called his name, the panic that rose through his veins caused him to untangle from Calleigh's body and roll over in less than a second. Bad idea. For as soon as he rolled over, his body met not the mattress, but cool air and soon after, his body met the floor with a loud thud. Pain shot through his head and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. All he heard was the chaos around him. Calleigh calling him in the sweetest of voices. His mother praying in Spanish... Wait what?! His mother? He opened his eyes immediately at the sound of her voice a "Holy shit" left his mouth as he looked over at Calleigh. Calleigh. Sweet sweet Calleigh. Covered by a blanket. A blanket? Suddenly reality crashed upon him. He was naked. Naked and extremely hard. In a blink of an eye, he picked up a pillow and covered his groin as he looked embarrassedly at his mother.

He sat on the bed, right next to where Calleigh sat and waited for his mother to say something.

Carmen, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. She was concerned and amused at the same time. Thankfully, she was too concerned to see her son naked, she'd only seen his face. Same with Calleigh.

"Oh Gosh," Calleigh whispered, her voice wavering, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh Gosh!" She continued, her hands covering her mouth, preventing her from repeating the words. She was embarrassed. Really, really embarrassed.

After a few moments of silence, Calleigh shook her head and continued. "I am so sorry you saw that Carmen. Gosh."

At this Carmen shook her head and let out a laugh. Amused at the fact that she'd caught them in the act.

"No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just brought some food to Eric and heard something and just came here. I shouldn't have done that though. Are you ok Eric?" She asked, noting how her son seemed lost in his own world.

He looked up when Carmen called him and he nodded. He was sure his brain was fried with embarrassment and talking wasn't the best option right now.

Carmen chuckled and tried to contain her laughter,

"Well I should probably leave you guys to um, enjoy yourselves. It is good to see that Eric's got it. See you on Sunday!"

With this, Carmen turned around and left the room, however her laughter could be heard from down the hall and even from outside, which grew in intensity.

Calleigh looked at Eric, shock still written all over her face. Eric, whose shock had waned, looked at her a smile etching across his lips.

"My mother loves you you know? I'm sure that if she caught me with another woman, which will never happen by the way, she would've gone mad," he finished with a grin and wrapped his arms around Calleigh, causing the blanket to fall from her breasts and exposed them.

Calleigh hit him on the chest and covered her eyes.

"She'll never let us live this down."

Eric laughed at this and rubbed her stomach up and down, from her navel, up towards the underside of her breast. He repeated the motion for a few seconds. Calleigh, catching up on his intentions, reached for the pillow, pushed it away and slowly stroked his already hard member. At this, Eric stopped moving his hands and breathed in, trying to control himself.

He leaned down and kissed her neck as Calleigh continued caressing him. Up and down and up and down and she added a little bit of pressure on the next upward stroke, a feeling so exquisite this caused that Eric had to push her hands away and stood from the bed. He gently yanked the rest of the sheets that covered her body and kissed her soundly while hooking his arms around her thighs and urged her towards the center of the bed.

They shared countless kisses, countless touches and this time, when he entered her aching body and they lost themselves in each other. This time their bodies did found toe-curling uninterrupted release.

* * *

When Carmen looked at her son later that week, she couldn't contain the grin that etched across her face. She walked over to him and with a smile on her face she asked,

"So, I guess we should start preparing for nietos eh?"

And she walked away laughing, leaving a blushing Eric behind, however, her laughter died down and a happy smile covered her face as she watched her son wrap his arms around Calleigh's waist and happily kiss her head.


End file.
